Vala
Bureau 13 File: This religion is presented as a matter of information. We have noticed that this Greyhawke religion informs the core beliefs of many of the religions thus encountered even to the point of being directly referenced. It behooves us to study it. So far no Elven Councilors have made the passage to Earth. As is usual all information presented here is from the cult viewpoint and no allowance has been made for Earth viewpoints or veracity. The Agent is urged to never argue religion with a priest. This is a pointless exercise that makes enemies from potential friends. Make no mistake, agents have met some of these beings. They are real. Gods Worshiped Silalata Tommie (sil-ah-la-ta tom-me-eh) He who shines with white radiant light Lord's Gift *'Sphere of Influence:' The all, creation, life *'Sacred Color:' White *'Sacred Animal:' Hawk *'Place of Worship:' Temple grove or home *'Worship Days:' Dawn of the full of Hanbrath *'Holy Days:' Minyaré (First Day), E1.1 The day Thindacairull was reborn. Rededicate holy places and homes, eat drink and be merry. Aildigaeth (Rebirth) E2.5 Silalata Tommie returned to Thindacairull after the long battle with Morchaint Mormiron. Gifts brought to the First Father, a feast of thanksgiving. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Incense, flowers, willing blood permitted *'Holy Writings:' Quettalata (words (of) radiance). The Elven way as put forth in the first days of the world. The father's commandments to his children. Also contains a history of the birth of the Vala the creation of all life, and tales of history that illustrate moral points. Chapters are sometimes added to this work, but not without long and exhaustive debate, or the word from on high. Morchaint Mormiron (mowrr-k-eye-nt mowr-mirr-on) The shadow cast by light Dark Jewel *'Sphere of Influence:' Night, underdark, Moriquendi *'Sacred Color:' Black *'Sacred Animal:' Spider *'Place of Worship:' Temple, grottos *'Worship Days:' Midnight at the new of Hanbrath *'Holy Days:' Dûrrin (dark remembrance) A3.28 Morchaint Mormiron returns from the battle with her brother. Long hours in chants of praise, followed by drunken revelry. A seldom kept day outside the underdark. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Blood *'Holy Writings:' Dûrparmatur (dark book (of) mastery). History from Morchaint Mormiron's point of view. Also the Moriquendi's statement as a people. Vilyavaldor (vil-yah-val-doorr) Power (of) the air *'Sphere of Influence:' Air, weather *'Sacred Color:' Sky blue *'Sacred Animal:' Swallow *'Place of Worship:' Roofless shrines or open fields *'Worship Days:' Before planting, beginning a land journey *'Holy Days:' Minyavilya (first (of) air) A1.1 Thanks for sun and rain. A quiet day of song and feast under the open sky. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Incense *'Holy Writings:' Vilyaello (of (the) sky). On the sky and all that it gifts the land. A text on meteorology as well as the proper rites for Vilyavaldor. Lothloron (lawth-low-rron) He (of) the Golden Flowering *'Sphere of Influence:' Earth, the seasons *'Sacred Color:' Green *'Sacred Tree:' Lothlorian *'Place of Worship:' Temple or wooded grove *'Worship Days:' The first New moon of Ieiancrrath *'Holy Days:' Minyalótëa (first flowering) E1.2 Celebration of the coming spring, second day of the Spring festival. Blessing of the fields for plenty in the following season. More feasting and merry times. Laurëayávië (golden autumn) A2.1-3 Feast of the Harvest. Thanksgiving for a plentiful harvest. Games, music, dancing, food and fellowship in plenty. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Fruit of the farm and wood. *'Holy Writings:' Anadorlintor (holy land of the singing forest) In praise of the land. How to farm and hunt without disturbing the balance of the ecology. Aearval (eye-ah-val) Power (of) the sea *'Sphere of Influence:' The sea, sea creatures *'Sacred Colors:' Green and white *'Sacred Animal:' Sea Lion *'Place of Worship:' Shrine or seashore *'Worship Days:' Any day at high tide *'Holy Days:' Mãngaerello (Glory of the sea) F2.1 Day of thanks for the bounty of the sea. Ceremony on the shore at dawn, contests of skill in sea related tasks, a feast and dance after in the evening. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Wine before a journey, the first of every catch. *'Holy Writings:' Gaerello (Of the Sea) Rites of Mãngaerello, instructions on what to catch and when, and when not to catch it. Also contains the most complete record of sea currents. All pilots want one whether Elven or not. Eäráme (eh-a-rray-me) Sea Wing *'Sphere of Influence:' Sailors, mercy, healing *'Sacred Color:' Blue and green *'Sacred Animal:' Albatross *'Place of Worship:' Shrine or bow of ship *'Worship Days:' Any day at low tide *'Holy Days:' Minyataith (First Journey) E2.1 The official start of the fishing and shipping season. Blessing of the fleet, prayers for safety at sea. *Propitiation/Sacrifices: Wine, coin *'Holy Writings:' Linaer (Sing (of the) sea) Songs of praise for the sea and all its bounty. Rhymes of how to fish how to sail, the predicting of weather. NefiIachãd (On Healing) A manual of the healing art, from before the holocaust Agarwaien (ah-garr-why-en) Blood stained maiden *'Sphere of Influence:' Death, the dead *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Sacred Animal:' Crow *'Place of Worship:' Graveyard, ash groves *'Worship Days:' At funerals *'Holy Days:' Loagurth (Yeardeath) W1.1 Day of the dead. The day the Mother begins her long weeping for her children must die. Elves decorate the graves of those that died in the last year, ask Agarwaien to watch and keep well what she has taken. This is the only holy day in the Elven calendar that holds any resentment. The Elves where created to be immortal, only the creation of Agarwaien, or death, by Morchaint Mormiron prevented this. Tradition holds that it will always rain on the sunset of this day. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Personal objects placed in the grave. *'Holy Writings:' Parmagurth (Book (of) death) Instruction as to the disposal of the dead. It also offers hope for the reincarnation of the dead. Lindemel (leen-deh-mel) Song (of) love *'Sphere of Influence:' Romantic love, beauty *'Sacred Color:' Violet *'Sacred Animal:' Dove *'Place of Worship:' Shrine, wooded groves *'Worship Days:' Any time at dusk *'Holy Days:' Minyamel (First love) E1.3 Third day in the Feast of the New year. A quiet day, a common date for the announcement of betrothals. Young (and young at heart) lovers steal into the wood and field to pay court to the Lady of Love. For once the staid Elven eye turns blind to the antics of youth. The day is a feast day like the others, but subdued in nature. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Garlands *'Holy Writings:' Meleva (of Love) Love poems, and stories of love triumphant, the Elven pillow book. Vagallien (va-gal-eye-en) Power of magic *'Sphere of Influence:' Magic *'Sacred Color:' Grey *'Sacred Animal:' Owl *'Place of Worship:' Shrine *'Worship Days:' Before major magical rites. *'Holy Days:' Vardamie (exalted gift) F1.1 Ritual cleansing of the tools of magic and power. Not much celebrated outside the circle of magicians and alchemists. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Scrolls scribed with prayers of power. *'Holy Writings:' Deuiniaethello (on magic) The definitive work on Elven magic. Tradition holds that each magician must copy his own volume himself. The work has never been set to type and never will be by Elves. Curuthoniel (coor-roo-thon-eye-el) Skill Kindler *'Sphere of Influence:' Art, music, culture *'Sacred Color:' Rainbow *'Sacred Animal:' Beaver *'Place of Worship:' Shrine or workplace *'Worship Days:' At start of work week or before a special project *'Holy Days:' Omentielvo (meeting) F3.1-3 A three day market fair and celebration of the arts and trades. Contests of skill in art forms and trades. Priests bless tools and places of business. A break from the long grind in high summer. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Made goods, songs and dances *'Holy Writings:' Echnoldo (Knowledge of making) An overview of Elven art and culture. Contained are basic directions on how to play instruments, build houses, and many other things basic to the Elven way of life. It is an immense book comprising several volumes. Ilúverin (Remembrance of All) The great books of history. This "work" is comprised of 10,000 volumes written over the millennia by thousands of authors. Only three complete copies of the book exist. Many partial copies can be found in Elven homes containing the most famous excerpts from the great work. Coiannien (coy-ahn-nie-en) Maiden of life's gift *'Sphere of Influence:' Fertility *'Sacred Color:' Green and white *'Sacred Animal:' Wolf *'Place of Worship:' Shrine or home *'Worship Days:' Birth or wedding *'Holy Days:' Minyayáyë (firstfruit) E1.4 Last day of the new year festival. The blessing of the animals and women with child. The final feast of last years plenty. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Garlands, afterbirth *'Holy Writings:' Parmalauenuth (Book (of) Joy) Animal husbandry, the how to book of birth for Elf and animal alike. Dr. Spock for the Elven parent. Dagnicurval (dahg-ni-coorr-val) Power of battle skill *'Sphere of Influence:' War, warriors, smiths *'Sacred Color:' Red *'Sacred Animal:' Horse *'Place of Worship:' Shrines, field of battle *'Worship Days:' Before battle, and after victory *'Holy Days:' Lintemacilor (Day (of) swift swords) A3.7 Date of the first battle with the Orcs. Traditionally the first battle ever, and the birthdate of Dagnicurval. Warriors gather to feast in the hall, and to bring weapons and armor for blessing. The feast ends with a toast to the fallen in battle, and oath to ever protect the land and the First Children *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Blood of animals *'Holy Writings:' Rhyfelava (On war) The why and how to of war. Examples from the Elves' long history, the rules of conduct toward one's allies, the land and one's foe. *'Favored Deities:' Centaur Gods}Centaurs, Avians *'Disliked deities:' Tutha Da Danna *'Favored Governments:' Eyrian Empire *'Disliked Governments:' The Domains Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Typical Worshiper:' Elf or Farie race *'Sex of worshiper:' Any *'Minimum Age:' None *'Race:' Any *Worship of Other Gods?: Yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' But why? We have everything you need Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Quendi will not fight Quendi, this is the first law. -- Defend your Mother against all who would despoil and destroy. To fail to defend your land is to be as guilty as those that did despoil the land in its despoiling -- When you must make war, be careful of your Mother. If in war you despoil a wood, repair it. If in war you destroy a man's property that fought you not, pay him and rebuild all you, or your foe did damage. Should his crop be trampled in battle, or burned by despoilers, feed him and his children. These are the commands when you make war. -- Make friends of enemies when you can. It is better to win a friend, than win a victory in war. -- You will not cut a tree that bears fruit to make weapons of war, neither engines, nor bows, nor handles for axes *'Love and Marriage:' Love is the warmth that says, I am not alone. The leap of joy at the sight of the one. Quiet hours in silent company. Love needs not cymbals. It requires not wonders. Love thrives in the whispered word, the glance of an eye, the touch of a hand. Love is a kindness done, a poem written for no occasion. Love never questions, it never asks, it gives. Love is the warmth that abides through the longest rain, long after the fires of youth have died. Love sustains, love protects, love remembers. -- Do not marry in the haste of youth, the season of life is long, those that quickly make life decisions will regret for many rains. Know well your heart when you want to marry, make sure this is the one you want for life. -- Marriage makes of two, one flesh, there is no greater oath, no greater joy. -- Children are the jewels of life, cherish them above all your treasures. Bask them in the light of wisdom, feed them the nectar of knowledge, shower them with waters of love. You will give no greater gift to the Mother, and no greater gift is given of her. -- Be firm with the young, but always loving. Be consistent as the day, as patient as the season. They are as clay to the potter, as you mold them, so will they always be. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' The Patriarch is the embodiment of the First Father, yet he is as mortal as any elf. When he shows wisdom, listen. When he is troubled, aid. When he acts without thinking, chide. -- Make the Lord of the land one of your choosing. If other races rule, advise. If they will learn, teach. If they will not learn, teach. If still they do not learn, chastise. -- Do not openly oppose a King until you have spoken in private. He who will corner the great cat will force it to fight, also thus with kings. -- Look when you can to Avians, they are given of the First Father to lead and teach, support them. The Phoenix above all is created to rule. Merciful in strength, patient in immortality. Even in the life of Quendi they will rule long. Bright and beautiful are they, atain will respect them when they come to know them. Choose these as kings. -- If kings of the atain trouble you, but leave the Mother in peace, withdraw from them, they will pass. A short life is the fate of atain, the Quendi can afford to wait them out. Yet be vigilant, when the spirit leaves the troublesome one, you must be ready to place wisdom in his stead. *'Self Interests:' The season of life is long. Fill it with joy, creation, love, and beauty. Live not for today alone, plan your future and you will be better served by it. It is the way of atain to look only to the morrow, do not so narrow thy vision. -- Do not cast away, what you will need tomorrow. He that sells his birthright for a bowl of porridge deserves all that fate will heap upon him. -- Vengeance is a hollow vessel that makes much noise, a shining jewel that is but glass. Those that strive to achieve it find nothing of value within, the prize won, they gain nothing. Better to confound your foes by quiet success. *'Others Needs:' Look to the needs of your neighbors, you are all one children. As the Father and the Mother will look to the needs of their child, look also to your brothers and sisters. -- Do not be consumed by the atain, aid when they need aid, but do not let them lean on you. *'Duty to Religion:' As you are served, so also shall you serve. The Counselors are not placed above you, they are placed beside you. Guides and advisors are Counselors, they are not allowed to rule. -- Remember your gods in times of plenty as well as times of trouble. If you feed your horse only when you need him to escape the fire, you will burn. *'Other:' Haste is unbecoming. In haste are kingdoms lost, in haste are treasures forgotten, in haste are friends torn one from another. Act quickly if you must, but never in haste. -- Thy will is thine alone, none can move you lest you move yourself. *'Afterlife Expectations:' Each soul will speak for itself come the judgement. The false will be known false, the true known as true. Live you life to be judged by. -- Following all that is in here written thy gods will stand beside you, and speak on thy behalf. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Counselors of the Quendi *'Statement of Mission:' To guide the Quendi, and what others will also follow, in the proper respect for the land, themselves, the gods, and others. To bring the grace and mercy of the Vala to their children in times of need. *'Sex of Cleric:' Any *'Minimum age:' 20 years of age to begin training. *'Race:' Any, races of the first children preferred *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' Counselors may marry once passed the years of training. They must abide by all other rules of marriage and childrearing given the Quendi. They have no special rules. *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' A Counselor may gather what wealth they can without interfering with oath or duty. They shall restrict themselves to magic that is useful and functions in accordance with the commandments of the Vala. *'Oaths of Ordination:' Service, Forsaking of rulership *'Special Attributes Needed:' The Counselor must be possessed of a clear mind, strong body, and mighty patience. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' The Counselor will add the skills of read/write Quentãta (highspeech, old Quenda). The skills Knowledge theology, spellcraft, and diplomacy start with +2.ranks -- The Counselor may walk comfortable in any weather, the greatest heat or the deepest cold and suffer no ill effects. This is the mark of favor on the Counselor. (Permanent endure elements) *Weapons Allowed: A Counselor of the Vala shall be proficient in the long bow and the sword. These weapons are given unto them, and these alone can they use. *'Armor Allowed:' A Counselor may wear no metal armor not made by the hand of the Quendi, and of this only the cloth of mithril is permitted. *'Special Commandments:' A Counselor may not rule the Quendi, it is their place to guild and advise, not decide. Be content in this as you made the choice before your vows where taken. -- A Counselor should hold themselves to a higher standard than they would hold a common worshiper, or even an elder. Those that give advice must be always a shining example of the virtues they hold forth. To be otherwise is to speak with two tongues, and be held of little stature by beholding eyes and hearing ears. Clerical Ranks Seeker 0 to 1st Level *''Duties:'' Lean and study in mediation all the Mentor teaches. To all that diligently study come the fruits of wisdom. The season of learning lasts ten years. *''Privileges:'' Obey the rule of the good master. Thy Mentor has trod this path before you, they know the way, walk willingly in their footsteps. *''Vestments:'' A robe of undyed silk shall be the dress of the Seeker. Counselor 1st Level and higher *''Duties:'' Guide and aid the children of the Vala. Teach when you can, chastise when you must. Always be of a cheerful heart. *''Privileges:'' A Counselor shall be held equal to all they speak with, be they common folk or Kings. The Counselor will obey with all their heart the commandments given and the oaths taken. Only they and the Vala can know their own heart. *''Vestments:'' A silk robe the color of a spring sky after rain shall be the dress of the Counselor. Always shall they bare their head to Father sun, and their feet to Mother earth. As in all things the Counselor shall know judgment in the wearing of Vestment. Who's Who: The Vala Silalata Tommie (sil-ah-la-ta tom-me-eh) He who shines with white radiant light -- Lord's Gift Silalata Tommie is the son of Mother Thindacairull and the Father Anar (sun). Silalata Tommie, and his twin, where born after the Father reached out to Cleanse the Mother of her destructive children. Silalata Tommie went on to create the first children, the elves and the fay creatures, as well as the normal animals that inhabit the world. "In the time before the first days our Mother had many children, but they where unthinking of her, and did scar the land and dirty their own house. Our Mother's pain was great, all the lands suffered under the weight of the Nandrills. In her pain Our mother called out to our Father, the Father reached out his hand and cleansed the destructive ones from the face of the world. In due time there where twins born to Thindacairull, she did name them Silalata Tommie and Morchaint Mormiron." -- The Quettalata -- Silalata Tommie is the Father of all the First Children and most of the gods of the Vala. It is widely held that Tommie Elsoria, the current Patriarch, is an avatar of the god. Silalata Tommie is all knowing, and all present in the world and the spaces around it. He is given the power of creation, and can make any thing or living creature by the power of his will. The land itself obeys him and no creature born of Thindacairull can harm him or is willing to disobey him. Silalata Tommie appears as a tall (6'6") male elf with copper hair and violet eyes. Morchaint Mormiron (mowrr-k-eye-nt mowr-mirr-on) The shadow cast by light -- Dark Jewel Morchaint Mormiron is the twin of Silalata Tommie, the dark half of the pair. Born at the same time but not granted the powers of her/his brighter twin, Morchaint Mormiron has sought to equal the feats the Silalata Tommie, usually with disastrous results. Morchaint Mormiron is responsible for the Three Shames, causing the elves to be mortal by creating Death, creating orcs, and causing war, and the corruption of the Avians. The last caused a rift between the twins, and they fought each other off dimension for over half a million years. While Morchaint Mormiron managed the return sooner as the demon Loth, Silalata Tommie returned later and reclaimed his throne. Morchaint Mormiron has been accepted back into the fold of the Vala and accepted her place in the scheme of life. Morchaint Mormiron holds power over all darkness she can either protect from or use the creatures of darkness to attack. She has control over all arachnids. She can wield the dark nature that is in all creatures, the force the Moriquendi regard as their strength and other elves regard as a weakness. Morchaint Mormiron appears as a female elf of the Moriquendi, with platinum hair and ghost pale skin. She is often depicted as having the body of a spider in her temples. Although she is never known to appear that way. Vilyavaldor (vil-yah-val-doorr) Power (of) the air Vilyavaldor is one of the first creations of Silalata Tommie, he, along with the gods of earth and sea ruled in Silalata Tommie's absence. Curuthoniel is his wife. Vilyavaldor is the Lord of the Air, he can command all creatures of the air and even the element itself. He can control the weather over land or water, the thunder and lightning are his tools. He is one of the calmer heads in the Councils of the Vala, but has been known to allow his temper to over come him, or to become broody for long periods of time. Vilyavaldor appears as a tall Elven male with windblown hair of straw-blonde and sky blue eyes. Lothloron (lawth-low-rron) He (of) the Golden Flowering Lothloron is the first creation of Silalata Tommie, it was he along with the gods of Sea and air that ruled in the Father's absence. Lothloron assumed the leadership of the Vala after Silalata Tommie's disappearance. He also cast out Morchaint Mormiron when she, as Loth, lead a portion of the Elves in battle against the rest. He forced these "Moriquendi", so called because they turned against the light into the underdark, where they live today. The great holy tree of the Elves is named for him, the Lothlorian, the tree that sings. His wife is Vagallien. Lothloron has power over all growing things on the world, both plant and animal. He is also the protector of all Elves, and leads the great armies of the Vala into battle with Dagnicurval at his side. Lothloron appears as a tall male Elf with long russet hair and green eyes. Aearval (eye-ah-val) Power (of) the sea Aearval is the third of the original gods created by Silalata Tommie, his domain is the sea, and all the creatures there of. Aearval can control any non-sentient sea life within one mile, and summon any sea creature to him at will. He is capricious and willful, often unwilling to listen to the advice of wiser and cooler heads. If not for his gentle wife Eäràme, who is able to calm him and let his reason prevail, he would get into more trouble than he does already. Aearval appears as a muscular Elven male with hair the color of sea foam, and eyes that change with his mood, from deep blue to a dark grey. Eäraàme (eh-a-rray-me) Sea Wing Eäràme is a mortal Elf elevated to godhood in the Vala. As the tale goes, she and her father and brothers where fishing when beset by a storm. After many hours the boat, in spite of great efforts on the part of the three men, was on the verge of sinking. Eäràme stood up in the bow, and pleaded with the sea itself to spare them. So eloquent her plea, and so great her beauty that Aearval fell in love. The tempest ceased, and the god himself humbly begged her hand in marriage. Aearval then asked Tommie to elevate her to the station of a god, so her mercy would ever temper his unthinking rage. Eäràme is the patron of fishermen and those that travel the sea. She is also the goddess of mercy and healing. She can calm the rage of any being, even other gods, and heal any wound or sickness. Eäràme appears as an Elven woman with a perfect figure (from the Elven view) golden hair and violet eyes. Agarwaien (ah-garr-why-en) Blood stained maiden Agarwaien is death. Her creation was the First Shame of Morchaint Mormiron. She is the manifestation of death the elves and other fay folk see, when she is seen at all. Dark and brooding Agarwaien holds herself apart from the revels of the Vala. She has the power of death, no mortal creature can save vs this awesome ability. Normally she will take only those ready to die, but those that attack her do so at certain risk. Agarwaien is also the guardian of the Elven dead, she defends Vailinor against any that would seek to harm. Agarwaien appears as an Elven maiden with pale blond hair and fair but gaunt features. Her eyes have no color. Lindemel (leen-deh-mel) Song (of) love Lindemel is the first mortal Elf elevated to godhood. In the beginning all the gods where male, while the First Father had created male and female, those he made to aid him where brothers. Is was in the first age that Tommie himself felt the need for a helpmate, but he himself did not know how to proceed. I was a time when the gods walked among their children, a maiden seeing the First Father troubled asked him is problem. He explained, he did not know how to seek a wife. She offered to teach him, and the First Father then knew the joy of love. He did marry her, and set her on high with the other Vala, as the patron of love. Lindemel is the Patron of romantic love and beauty. She can instill love in any being, or banish it when those that possess it mistreat the treasure. Lindemel Appears as an Elven woman of great beauty. Her hair will vary in color depending on the viewers preference, her eyes are always violet. Vagallien (va-gal-eye-en) Power of magic Vagallien is the goddess of Magic. She is the first Elven mage and the discoverer of magic. Her husband is Lothloron. Vagallien can cast any spell in a thought, and no offensive magic can harm her. She can enchant items at will, and will often manifest in an item that temporarily becomes a needed item of magic. She detests the practice of Necromancy, and will destroy any person practicing that dark art that comes to her attention. Vagallien appears as a small, pale Mithquendi woman, her hair is silver, and her eyes burn green with the power she holds. It is said that those persons that have no understanding of the art see her face always in shadow. A favored saying of Elven magic teachers about a student difficult in his learning is "He will never see the face in light." Curuthoniel (coor-roo-thon-eye-en) Skill Kindler Curuthoniel is the patron of art and the crafts. Her husband is Vilyavaldor. She was the first to fashion tools and objects of beauty. Curuthoniel is the master of any skill or craft, and can create or fashion any physical item, creating her materials from air if need be. She can make art or tools from impossible materials, such as smoke or the rainbow. These may be gifted to worshipers that have spent centuries prefecting their skills as a mark of favor. Curuthoniel appears as a Woodelven woman with dark hair and laughing hazel eyes. It is her mark that she is always cheerfully at work. Coiannien (coy-ahn-nie-en) Maiden of life's gift Coiannien is the first born of Silalata Tommie and Lindemel, she is the patron of fertility. Her husband is Dagnicurval As the first born of the Vala she was granted the powers of fertility. Coiannien can make or restore fertility to any living creature. She can cause births to occur without benefit of normal conception. She can also remove fertility from creatures as a mark of her displeasure. Coiannien appears as an Elven maiden with dark blue eyes and light brown hair. She will sometimes appear pregnant. Sages say this portends some great event to the benefit of the Elves Dagnicurval (dahg-ni-coorr-val) Power of battle skill Dagnicurval is the patron of war, the Commander in Chief of the Hosts of Vailinor. He is the son of Lothloron and Vagallien. Born in the Elven camp, in the midst of the first battle between the Elves and the Orcs, it is said that so mighty where his birth cries the Orcs lost heart, they broke before the joyous host and fled the field in panic.. Even on the day of his birth, he brought victory to his people. Dagnicurval heartens all troops he fights with. His voice can be heard from one end of the battle field to the other, and the very sound causes enemy soldiers to quake in their boots, even to flee the battlefield. Normal weapons cannot harm him and he never misses a blow. Dagnicurval appears as a mighty Elf that is always armed for battle, his hair is a dark red, and his eyes the color of blued steel. Dilvrana Illani (de-vra-na il-lan-e) Happy wanderer -- Our star Dilvrana Illani is a wife of Silalata Tommie. A Matriarch of the Moriquendi, Silalata Tommie wed her for love and to symbolize that those Moriquendi that affirmed the First Law would be accepted back into the fold of Elven society. Silalata Tommie choose her because she rejected the teachings of Loth, that stated that the Moriquendi must conquer the rest of the Quendi and assert control. Dilvrana Illani is a goddess in her own right but as she is recent on the scene she has not been integrated into the worship of the Vala. Dilvrana Illani appears as a tall female Moriquendi of great beauty. Shadowhawk This human god, considered the most reincarnated being that has ever existed, is an anomily in the Courts of Vailinor. He is the blood brother of Tommie, and is caled the eldaatan or elf man. The First Father takes gladly his council. Among Humans Shadowhawk is the god of the changes of life, birth, maturity, marriage, death. He is the patron of the outcast and the God of Lankmar. Those that look into his eyes see their own fate. In appearance he is a gaunt man of medium height with pale skin and black hair. He is been called "Death's Brother" for the gauntness of his face. Friends and Enemies Friends *'The Centaurs' -- The Centaur Gods are considered a cadet of the Vala, the Centaur race is also one of the First Children. While not much worshiped outside of their own kind, the Vala look favorably on them. Of note is Coran, upon whom oaths are sworn even by those that do not hold the Vala sacred. *'The Avians' -- The Avian races where created by Silalata Tommie to protect the First Children. They continue this role to this very day. In the millennia since their creation a number of them have risen in power to become gods. This council is yet sworn to protect, and the Vala honor them and support them. Enemies *'Tutha Da Danna' -- The Tutha Da Danna are the second council of gods in this age to challenge the Vala. Unlike the Hindu, who where destroyed, the Tutha Da Danna have not insulted the race or the Vala at large, rather they engage in a pointless struggle to wrest a portion of the Mother from her children. They claim sole control and dominion over the lands called the Western Isles. The Vala have done little but prove them wrong, and would be willing to drop the matter, if the Tutha Da Danna where not so stubborn about it. Important Clerics This is not even an expressible concept in Elven society. The cleric is not important, the Vala are, the cleric is only the voice and hands of the Vala. Counselors do not seek high place in society. Category:Greyhawke Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Primal